roosterteethfandomcom-20200214-history
Let's Play Minecraft/episode listing/Episode 65 - King Ray Part 1
Let's Play Minecraft Episode 65 - King Ray Part 1 is the sixty-fifth episode of Achievement Hunter's Let's Play Minecraft series. This is the third episode of the Achievement Hunter King Series. In this series, 5 of the Achievement Hunters have to do tasks for one of the Hunters (who is the king), in order to erect The Tower of Pimps. Appearances * Ray Narvaez, Jr. (King) * Geoff Ramsey * Jack Pattillo * Michael Jones * Gavin Free * Ryan Haywood Summary The episode opens up in the Achievement Hunter Royal Court, with Geoff wondering who spelt his name sign wrong, as it says "Goeff". Michael explains that it has been that way ever since Gavin had changed it King Ryan Part 1. Michael changes his name sign to "Mikey Wikey". Ryan wonders where the inventory in his chest is, and Jack says that he threw it out because Ryan is "a terrible person and a shitty king". In response, Gavin says that Jack is always the one to be a "jebby little jeb-piece". As Ray sits atop the throne, everyone awaits his orders. Michael tells Geoff to explain the rules of the game, if someone who is watching the video has not seen the King videos. Geoff tells Gavin to explain the rules, and Gavin says, "the rules are: watch King Ryan and King Geoff". Everyone clears out their inventory for the first challenge, and Ryan asks Ray what the first challenge is, calling him "liege". Gavin says, "His name's 'Ray', not 'liege'". Challenge 1 Ray says that he is a fan of "blazing it up and smoking that herb", so the first challenge is: the first person to get 10 leaf blocks and bring them to the king wins. They cannot get the blocks from within the Court, and killing is allowed. Everyone starts mining trees in order to make pickaxes, which they would use to mine iron, which in turn would make shears to get the leaves. Gavin gets wood and returns to the Court in order to make a pickaxe. He then starts mining stone. Jack runs into a zombie, and at the same time, Ryan runs into a zombie. Ray looks at the sign underneath Ryan's name, which says "R.I.P. Glegory 2013 - 2013 :'( <3". Ray had placed this sign as a memorial to a creeper he had befriended who died at King Ryan's bow. Jack asks for food, and Michael tells Ray to say "no", but Gavin says that Jack is a pauper. He then asks if anyone has seen "The Prince and the Pauper" featuring Mickey Mouse, which Ray thinks is a porno. As Gavin and Geoff continue their search, Ray appears behind Geoff, who is searching for coal. Gavin accidentally mines into a cavern, where he conveniently finds iron. Ryan walks through Mushroom Cave, where he offers to provide "a different kind of high". Gavin shears an oak tree and makes it back to the Court, winning the first round and block. Geoff reveals that he did have iron, but it was unsmelted, and he could have used wood to smelt it. As Ryan resurfaces, he is blown up by a creeper and attacked by a zombie, surviving both attacks. Challenge 2 A now-stoned Ray says that, in honor of Heinrich the Snow Golem from Episode 51, the next challenge is be the first person to build a snow golem in the Court, in front of the King. Killing is not allowed. Jack gets a pumpkin and is chased through Giant Animals by Ryan. He also gets enough snow to make 2 blocks. He builds it in front of Ray, winning the round. Ray names the snow golem Heinrich 2.0. Challenge 3 Before the next challenge starts, Ray wants everyone to empty their inventory. When they do so, Ray says that the next challenge is to make a chest and fill it up with unique items in each slot. Killing is allowed. Gavin alongside everyone else state that Ray is the best king. Gavin finds zombie flesh, bones, arrows, and wood, and places his chest in front of his pillar. Everyone else does the same thing with their chest. For a while, Geoff, Jack, Ryan, and Gavin tie for first place. Gavin asks if they can take things from other places, and Ray says that they are allowed to. With this new information, Michael takes a torch and the Kung-Fu painting from the Court, and fills up his chest, winning the round. Challenge 4 Trivia * At 5:05 in the video, Gavin says that it is 5 hours and 20 minutes to 4:20. This means that, at that certain time, they are shooting the video at 12:00. Category:Let's Play Minecraft Category:Let's Play Category:Achievement Hunter Category:Achievement Hunter Shows Category:Episodes